12 Days of Christmas
by Starling Sinclair
Summary: It's back again! A series of 12 holiday related drabbles. It's the fourth day of Christmas your true love sends to you..."Octopus' Garden."
1. Allergies

Author: Starling Sinclair

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Word Count: 1472

AN: Ok, so I decided to challenge myself and write one "drabble" for each of the 12 days of Christmas. Being from New Orleans, the 12 days of Christmas actually has a lot of value to me because Twelfth Night is the beginning of Carnival and the Mardi Gras season (which means lots of king cake for me). If you didn't know, the 12 days of Christmas refers to the twelve nights following Christmas. Hence, it ends on January 6 (King's Day).

And yes, I am already one day behind because my car broke down yesterday and one of my pets died L. However, I'm hoping to post 2 stories today to catch up.

So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please review!

On the first day of Christmas…

"Allergies"

He stood at the entrance of Crown, scowling. His ebony hair was hidden beneath a black, knit hat and most of his face was covered by a coarse-looking wool scarf.

But she would recognize him any where - his causal stance, one hand in his pocket. That wasn't the mystery. The real question was why he was outside instead of in the warm arcade?

"Is the arcade so hot it would melt your ice heart, Mamoru-baka?" she asked, waltzing up to him. "Or maybe you just knew that it would get too hot to handle as soon as I arrived."

He growled. Literally. Like a dog. If he weren't so flustered by the weather, he would have been able to retort wittily. It was as if the cold weather had frozen his brain cells, with, at the pace Motoki was going, wouldn't be surprising.

"Oh, or is it that you're related to Ebongeezer Scrooge?"

"It's Ebenezer, Odango. And it's not that. I'm just waiting for Motoki to bring me my coffee."

She leaned to the left to look through the glass sliding doors. Motoki bustled about the counter trying to handle all the orders of a busy arcade. People were crowded around the counter, but Mamoru's usual stool in the corner remained empty.

"Why not wait inside like you usually do? Hiding behind a book or something," Usagi asked turning back to face Mamoru.

Mamoru sighed. "Because, Odango, I'm allergic to Christmas."

Usagi quirked an eyebrow in a mannerism she must have learned from him. "Is that the best you can do? Allergic to Christmas? I guess the Grinch reached you early this year and stole all your Christmas wit. Oh! Am I on fire or what?"

Mamoru groaned. "And what are you? The Christmas fairy or Santa spy?"

Just then the sliding doors opened and Motoki popped his head out. Half of his body remained inside the building and he held a Styrofoam cup out for Mamoru. He jumped slightly from foot to foot in a feeble attempt to keep warm as he lacked a jacket.

"Here you go, pal. One hot coffee to go," Motoki said.

Mamoru grumbled something like "stupid allergies" and took the coffee before walking away.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Motoki cried after him.

Usagi was sure she heard Mamoru reply, "Bah humbug."

Following Motoki in, Usagi shook her head. What had gotten into that boy?

However, her thoughts on her nemesis was quickly replaced by the new décor. Crown was covered in the gaudiest Christmas decorations she had ever seen. An epileptic's nightmare. Colorful lights flashed without sequence. Garland glittered in the glow. Tinsel dangled like icicles everywhere - particularly ending up in many a milkshake.

However, the most impressive sight was the eighteen foot tall Christmas tree. The smell of pine and peppermint (the milkshake special) engulfed her. Each ornament was different, and the glistening lights created the perfect atmosphere.

"Wow!" Usagi cheerfully cried, her thoughts of Mamoru's odd behavior completely vanishing. "This is amazing Motoki!"

She rushed over and began examining every aspect of the tree. There were glass ornaments that ranged from little red riding hood to pickles. Then there were homemade paper and gingerbread ornaments, some dating back as far as fifteen years. Each decoration was unique and different.

"It's decorated entirely with donations from the patrons. We've collected so many that we've had to upgrade the tree almost yearly. It started out as just something small on the bar," Motoki filled in the details before she could even ask the question.

Deep within the branches, something caught Usagi's eye. Reaching into the branches, Usagi pulled out a small, but intricate, glass ornament. It was a little pink bunny nibbling on pieces of the moon.

"You'll never guess who gave us that one."

With curious eyes, Usagi looked to Motoki for the answer.

"It was back in the beginnings of high school, when Mamoru could still come here around Christmas," Motoki explained.

Oh Mamoru. He was standing outside. Did this have something to do with it?

"It was his favorite myth. He said his mother use to tell him that story before she tucked him in at night," he continued.

"Why is it he doesn't come around anymore? Is it because his cold heart would melt with all this Christmas cheer? Or, better yet, he is the only son of Scrooge! I just knew something was genetically wrong with that man."

Motoki laughed. "Well, I will admit, he's not a fan of Christmas, but it's not that complicated. He's just allergic to pine."

What?

Motoki laughed and Usagi realized her mental question had been spoken aloud.

"Yeah, pine. Like Christmas trees."

"Mamoru-baka is allergic to Christmas? Haha, are you sure he's not just telling you that to get out of buying you a present?"

Motoki continued to laugh mirthfully. "Nah. I invited him to come have Christmas dinner with my family, but he didn't last ten minutes inside the house before he was all red and couldn't breathe."

She was slacked-jaw. The baka really was allergic to Christmas.

"Is that why he's such a drag every yuletide?" she asked.

"I didn't even know you knew the word yuletide, but, yes, I imagine that it has something to do with it," Motoki answered. "He ends up huddled up at home every year because he can't visit anyone."

Usagi frowned slightly. Not getting a chance to have Christmas would make anyone a Scrooge. And it really wasn't his fault. Everyone deserved a Christmas tree with lots of presents under it just once.

Smiling, Usagi placed the little ornament back upon one of the branches. She had a great idea to spread Christmas cheer.

***

Mamoru begrudgingly took another zyrtec. He hated the holidays. He always felt so exiled by them. Not only did he not get the privilege of spending it with a family of loved ones, he was also restricted from spending it with anyone else because of his stupid allergies.

Sighing, he plopped himself down on his sofa with a to-go cup of coffee and stared at the blank screen. He was not ready just yet to watch _A Christmas Story_ or _It's a Wonderful Life_ again. However, _Gremlins_ seemed appropriate.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts and little greenish monsters destroying toy stores. What was someone doing here? And on Christmas Eve no less.

Slowly, he approached the door like it was a deadly virus. Looking though the peephole, he saw a blonde Odango with her arms full of bags and a large thin box.

"Come on Mamoru-baka! I don't have all evening!" she muttered to herself. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

He opened the door and looked at her through the choke chain. "Merry Christmas, Odango."

Usagi jumped a little, dropping the large parcel. She glared at him before asking, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

"And why should I do that? How do I know that you won't decimate my kitchen if let you pass?" He said smiling slyly.

"That's a risk you'll have to take. Besides, don't you want to know what I got you for Christmas?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

He stared at her, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Then he closed the door in face.

"Jerkwad! And to think I went through all this trouble to get you a Christmas tree that wouldn't kill you!" she screamed at the closed door.

Abruptly the door swung open. Mamoru stood there with a stunned look on his face. "You got me a Christmas tree?"

Usagi screamed and threw one of the bags (luckily or her the one with the lights in it) at him. "ASS!"

Mamoru caught the bag a laughed. "Calm down, Odango. I was just undoing the lock."

Her jaw hung open in mid-insult then formed a silent "oh."

"You're still a baka," she mumbled pushing past him.

***

Mamoru smiled as he looked at the work the two had done. The tree was a sparkly green and plastic and about five feet tall.

"I picked sparkly because I didn't think you'd want to be reminded of your holiday death sentence."

However, the decorations were surprisingly tasteful. Large white and blue bulb ornaments were carefully placed beside white lights. A silver icicle garland was added as an additional touch.

It was nearly finished.

Usagi held a silver star in her hand and stood on her tip toes trying to place it on the top.

Chuckling to himself, Mamoru walked over to her and took the star from her hands. She looked at him startled then smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas, Mamo-baka."

"Bah hum bug, Odango," he returned with a smiled.

***

AN: Okay, so I have 9 of the 12 themes and am looking for three more, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!

Okay, so a little history on this piece. My boyfriend is actually allergic to pine, which is where the idea came from. I have a little red riding hood ornament, and a pickle on my tree. And I do believe that holiday decorations should look like someone vomited Christmas.


	2. Christmas Pic

Author: Starling Sinclair

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Word Count: 485

"Hold still, wait for the click,

You're in this year's Christmas Pics"

- "Christmas Pic" Barenaked Ladies"Christmas Pics"

***

It was the Christmas Eve party at the arcade, and Minako grumpily scanned the room for the perfect picture. It was the least she could do since her plan to kiss all the hot guys at the party (because she had carefully placed mistletoe in her hair) had backfired. And Ami had given her a new digital camera. In fact, her "Operation Christmas Kiss" had backfired so much that no one would even get close to her.

Then she saw it, the perfect picture, like the cover of a movie poster. Slowly, she began sneaking up on them, knowing that they were so enthralled with each other that they wouldn't notice her approach. And then…

*Flash*

Minako squealed and both Mamoru and Usagi blinked, mouths opened and comebacks temporarily lost. In unison, their heads turned to the bubbly blonde with mistletoe in her hair. Minako was busily looking at the small display on her digital camera and did not noticed the shocked expressions.

"Oh you guys! This one's a keeper!"

It captured the two mid-argument. Usagi, smirking satisfactorily, was wiping a small amount of Mamoru's eggnog on his nose. He just looked stunned and appalled. On top of that, both looked absolutely ridiculous. Usagi was wearing reindeer antlers and a big red nose, while Mamoru had been forcefully decorated with ribbons and stick-on bows from opened gifts. Both of them had a twinkle in their eyes Minako couldn't quite place.

Giggling, she flashed them a "V for Victory" and scurried off to the other side of the arcade where her small printer was plugged in.

"This is your fault!"

"What are you talking about, Odango? If you hadn't been trying to drown me in egg nog…"

Later that evening, Minako, Usagi, and Motoki were left cleaning up. Usagi's job was finding and disposing of all the wrapping paper, Minako wiping down the counter, and Motoki breaking down the kitchen. Instrumental Christmas music played in the background, and the three of them seemed to have a small bounce in their step.

As she reached the end of the counter, she found copies of all the pictures she took that night. There was a group picture of her and the girls. One of Usagi and Motoki as reindeers. Then there was Ami enthralled with a snow globe…

Where was the one of Usagi and Mamoru?

Looking up, Minako caught Usagi looking at a photo in her hand, smiling dreamily.

Minako smirked. "But where did the other copy go."

Across town, Mamoru stonily walked into his apartment. He turned on the lights and took a seat on his couch, never changing expression. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the picture he'd swiped on his way out.

After a moment, a small smile crossed his face. It was a good Christmas pic.

***

AN: So this was inspired by the song "Christmas Pic" by Barenaked Ladies, but is not actually a song fic. Anyway, I'm still working diligently, and am still in need of 3 more themes. This project is mainly a challenge for myself. I'm trying to make deadlines and follow them, so I'm writing each one of this stories in one day and reviewing them in the morning to polish them up. Thank you Silent Serenade for reviewing.

Diclaimer: Okay, so this goes for "Allergies" as well. I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to.


	3. Midnight

Author: Starling Sinclair

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Word count: 741

Chapter: "Midnight"

Midnight

"Okay, here's the plan," Minako began as she and Usagi approached Motoki's house for his New Year's party.

"At midnight, we both grab the cutest guy we see and *muah*!" Minako kissed the air. "They'll be bound to us for a whole year!" She finished triumphantly.

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"And who knows. Maybe one of us will snag Motoki," Minako said with a wink.

"Mina, that has to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard you come up with," Usagi exasperated. "What if it's someone we don't even know?"

The reached Motoki's front door, which had perhaps the largest wreath Usagi had ever seen on it. It was covered in poinsettias and gold bows and was quite tacky.

"That's just makes it better! Look, Usa, this is a party full of hot college guys. We're probably never even going to see them again. What does it matter if we steal one, innocent, little kiss?"

Usagi shuffled her feet. "Well, he'd have to be really good looking."

Minako laughed and linked her arm through Usagi's and continued, "But of course! It's a promise then. I'll even let you have Motoki…"

Then Motoki opened the door beaming, with a pretty red-head beside him. She had her arm protectively wrapped around his shoulder.

"Usagi! Minako! I'm so glad you could make it!" he greeted.

The red-head cleared her throat.

"Oh! Girls, this is Reika, my girlfriend. Reika, this is Usagi and Minako, my favorite patrons," he introduced.

Both girls managed to refrain from frowning at the news; so much for getting with him

"Pleasure to meet you girls. Do come in," she invited with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Reika," Minako said pulling Usagi inside with her.

"Well, there's still bound to be loads of other hot guys here," Minako whispered to a pouting Usagi.

And she was right. There were heaps of attractive college guys (and one unattractive Chiba Mamoru). It was just that most of them had attractive girls with them. Even so, Usagi was able to keep clear of her nemesis, and she and Minako managed to entertain themselves through most of the night.

Enough at least for Usagi to forget her promise to Minako.

"Everyone!" Motoki cried over the crowds. "It's almost midnight. So let's go out by the pool to watch some fireworks!"

Usagi panicked. It was almost midnight and she had yet to find a handsome stranger to kiss. Searching through the masses spilling out onto the patio, she did catch sight of Minako walking hand in hand with a blond cutie.

Darn her.

Deciding to increase her odds, Usagi slipped out by the pool.

"Ten!"

Uh-oh, running out of time. Just need to find one attractive guy…

"Nine!"

The crowd was tightly packed and it was difficult to make out any individual person.

"Eight!"

Every time Usagi's eyes settled on someone suitable, she noticed the girl holding his hand. She grunted. Stupid Minako and her stupid idea.

"Seven!"

And Minako was no help. She was already getting a head start on her one year with her blond cutie.

"Six!"

A premature firework exploded startling Usagi out of her stupor. She needed to get moving! She just needed someone, anyone slightly attractive.

"Five!"

Usagi pushed her way into a bit of a clearing in the crowd.

"Four!"

Oh, she was running out of time. Maybe she could fool Minako into believing she'd gone through with their deal.

"Three!"

Then she saw him. A suitable male. From behind at least. He was tall, dark, and hopefully handsome. And she did have a weakness for black hair.

"Two!"

She bee-lined for him.

"One!"

Grabbing his shoulder, she spun him around to face her. Startled blue eyes greeted her. Here goes nothing…

"Happy New Year!"

She roughly pressed her lips to his. His lips were slightly chapped, but still somehow soft. And warm.

Fireworks erupted in the background.

He wasn't responding. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

But before she could pull away, he relaxed and deepened the kiss. Everything tingled. He was an amazing kisser.

Fireworks continued to whiz and pop all around them, and their beauty was reflected in the stagnant pool water. The scene was perfect, well almost.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot

And never brought to mind,

Should old acquaintance be forgot,

And days of Auld Lang Syne!"

Slowly pulling away, Usagi looked into the eyes of the beautiful stranger she'd just kissed.

"Oh no."

"Happy New Year to you, too, Odango."

"I'm going to be stuck with you for another whole year? Minako is soooo dead."

Chiba Mamoru just laughed.

AN: Okay, I'm working to get back on track as much as possible! AHHHH!! I have 4 stories in progress, and I'm working at top speed to deliver them.

Thank you MindaAnn, ulik_, and kireisnowtenshi for reviewing. I really appreciate you guys!

Also, I'm still looking for like 3 more ideas… if anyone has any suggestions…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.


	4. Ornament

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Author: Starling Sinclair

Word Count: 873 Words

Merry Christmas everyone! AN at the bottom.

Ornament

Shopping for the perfect gift each year is always difficult. It's more difficult when you're low on cash. It's even more difficult when you give yourself a challenge, oh, like say getting everyone an the perfect ornament. Though Usagi was determined to do it.

She stood before a large display Christmas tree at a department store and held a little red hand cart. Inside the cart were several, carefully-placed delicate items. Her eyes narrowed as she analyzed each and every ornament hanging on the tree. There were large shiny balls of pink and blue and a flamingo in a hula skirt. A Santa lounged in a beach chair sipping lemonade and a variety of blue and yellow fish swam through the false pine boughs. Finally, her eyes landed on a pink daiquiri like ornament. Almost, but not quite.

She sighed and looked away. This was much harder than she thought it would be.

Each year Usagi would spend hours Christmas shopping with her mother and spent hours admiring the extensive array or new ornaments every year. Each ornament was individual - a box of popcorn, a penguin swimming in a martini glass, a kitten playing with a ball of yarn, a ball decorated like peacock feathers - and many would only to certain people. It was last year while staring at an ornament of the King Tut that she was hit by her brilliant idea - to buy everyone the perfect ornament! Then she could justify spending hours and hours doing one of her favorite holiday pastimes.

She looked into her hand basket, double checking her list so far.

There was a large blue sphere that glistened with iridescent coat like a bubble. It was sophisticated and magical. Just like Ami.

For Rei, Usagi had chosen a glass Karaoke microphone with a red handle.

Next was Disney's Sleeping Beauty, forever trapped between a pink and blue dress due to a spinning skirt. As Minako's favorite Disney princess, and being that Minako secretly desired to be a princess, it seemed another perfect pick.

A small Chef Santa holding a wooden spoon was her next pick for Makoto.

A shiny blue robot clinked against a pink swirled candy ornament - Umino and Naru.

All that was left was Motoki. Well, Motoki and the one she really didn't want to get a gift for. And she was sure he wouldn't even get her a gift either.

But anyway, it was _Motoki_ that was proving hard to shop for.

She sighed and looked at the wall of assorted ornaments. There were snowmen and Santas. Puppies and birds. Superheroes and famous landmarks. But nothing seemed to fit. Towards the end of the wall was a small basket of ornaments. The place where all fallen ornaments ended up. Usagi resolved herself to at least check the basket before she surrendered her challenge. She shuffled over and knelt beside it.

Inside the basket were mostly broken items - a ballerina with no feet, a faceless santa, half a cow. However, sitting along the rim was the perfect ornament for _him_. Fitting place for it to, but it was unscathed. Of course, it would need a few personalized details.

Smiling, Usagi cradled her find, lifting it slowly to her hand cart, pulling it from the land of the broken and homeless. She was almost afraid to place it in her cart for fear it would break. But she carefully nestled it between Sleeping Beauty and the microphone.

Still kneeling beside the basket, Usagi looked at the row of ornaments in front of her face. Her smile grew wider. Behind the row of rubber ducks in Santa hats was just what she was looking for Motoki.

Mission completed.

***

"So you really found the perfect ornament for everyone?" Motoki asked, letting his milkshake ornament dangle from its string between his fingers. It was glass and covered in glitter. The cup was blue and the top a pink swirl with a cherry.

"Uh-huh!" Usagi chirped.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Odango," Mamoru commented, smirking.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grinch. I got you one too," she said, placing a small green bag with red tissue paper in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Motoki!" she called before meandering over to her friends.

"Merry Christmas back at ya!" Motoki called back.

Mamoru looked at the gift like it was a bomb. The simple act of touching it might cause it to blow up in his face.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Motoki asked.

Mamoru looked from his friend to the package. "Do you think it's poisoned?"

Motoki laughed while responding, "While I wouldn't blame her, I don't think she would."

Motoki winked and walked off to hang his gift the block on the wall.

Mamoru pursed his lips. Slowly, he removed the green tissue on top to reveal something small, light, and wrapped in more tissue. Like handling a deadly snake, he undid the paper.

"Well I'll be," Motoki chuckled. "She really did find the perfect ornament."

It was a glass coffee cup and on one side it said 'black.' On the other, neatly scrawled in Odango's hand-writing, it said, "Furuhata Arcade."

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow, smiling. "How did she know I only drank black coffee?"

***

AN: So, I thought I'd place to story first and anyone who wanted to read my thoughts on the piece could. So I'm back and trying to do this again. However, this time I have more stories drafted - five at the moment. So I'll at least make 6 days.... Anyway, this idea came to me because, well, it's what I did this Christmas. My mother collects Christmas ornaments, and they've always fascinated me. I thought it would make for an interesting drabble. This is the first idea I came up with, but the last one I've written. Most of the ornaments described are ornaments I own, and the rest are ones I've seen.

Please review. Good comments and feedback make me happy! And a happy writer keeps writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.


	5. Oh Rats! Part I

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Author: Starling Sinclair

Word Count: Too much for a drabble. This is more like a short story.

Oh Rats!

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas gifts, Odango?" Mamoru asked, eyeing the parcel before him. It was wrapped in green paper with red polka dots and a metallic red ribbon. Did it just twitch? He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going out of town for Christmas, and I wanted you to have this before I left. I'm not sure it would be too good by the time I get back..." she trailed off giggling. Her eyes darted from him to the package and back again. They were sparkling with trickery like tinsel on a tree.

Wait a moment. This gift was perishable? What in the world couldn't last a few days while she was gone? Did it just move on its own again?

"Go on. Open it," she urged, leaning on the counter, watching him like a cat to a canary.

He slowly untied the bow. She tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Motoki was telling me about how lonely you get around the holidays..." she drawled.

Mamoru shot daggers with his eyes at Motoki while popping the taped ends of the package. He would hear about this later.

"...And since since I'm going to be gone all week..."

Under the festive paper was a little brown box with holes in the side. He looked from the box to the girl while running the possibilities of what could possibly be in the box. It had to be something gross, but something she could tolerate, otherwise it never would have been wrapped. So it probably wasn't a cockroach.

Slowly, he lifted the lid.

"I thought the perfect present for you would be some company!" she said though hearty laughter. "And what better company than one of your own! A rat!" She nearly doubled over from her fit of laughter. Everyone started at her. Clearly she enjoyed her joke more than anyone else.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and peered into the box. Huddled in a corner, scared out of its wits, was a very small, brown rat with large ears.

Delicately, he scooped the small animal into his hand and lifted to his face. It wasn't even the size of his palm. It was larger than a mouse, but not by much. It must be very young. Yet, intelligent little eyes were looking back into his.

"Oh wow," Usagi said, a little more calmly, "it's almost cute. Just like you."

After another fit of giggles, Usagi meandered back to her friends to enjoy a holiday milkshake. A small smile lingered on her lips.

Mamoru didn't notice. He was enthralled by the small creature in his hand, which started trembling. Carefully, he covered it with his other hand and brought it to his chest.

He rubbed its head with his thumb. Something inside of him empathized with the little creature. It was confused and frightened, torn away from its family. It needed someone.

A little paw tugged on his coat pocket, and before he could stop it, the little animal slipped in.

After a moment with his heart pounding, a small smile slipped over his face. What a perfect place for it.

Placing a couple of bills on the counter and leaving his fresh coffee, Mamoru called, "I'll see you later, Motoki!" He walked out the door.

***

The pet store smelled funny - like ammonia and wet dog. He looked around wide-eyed. The store moved in a circle with a large aquarium display in the center. Large signs hung in the four corners of the building indicating what was there. Deciding that small animals best suited his needs, he headed in that direction.

He looked around clueless. There was an overwhelming variety of ... things available for small animals. Did the little TV sleep hut really matter to hamsters? He groaned.

"May I help you with something, sir?"

His cluelessness had attracted the attention of a mousey employee. She was just taller than Usagi with dirty blonde hair cut in a bob. She wore an extremely oversized blue employee shirt that only made her look smaller. However, her concern seemed genuine and he wondered if this was the same girl that had sold Usagi the animal.

"Uh, everything," he answered, dropping his shoulders.

The girl giggled, and smiled. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "What kind of animal are you looking for?"

Sighing, Mamoru reached into his pocket, and like handling delicate china, he removed the little critter. It's pink little paws clutched at Mamoru's fingers, afraid of leaving its haven.

"Aw, how cute!" the girl chirped. She opened her hands, looking to hold the rat. "May I?"

Mamoru chewed his lip, suddenly unsure of this suspicious girl in front of him. Why wasn't she squirming and yelling like most girls at the sight of a rat? Did she plan on stealing it? Then reason kicked in. She did work at a pet store. He guessed handling rats was part of the job description. Hesitantly, he handed the little animal to her.

The girl held the rat to her face, stroking behind its ears. "You're a pretty girl, aren't you," she cooed. She looked at Mamoru for a reaction.

"It was a present," he admitted. "I don't know what to do with it."

She smiled and offered her shoulder up to the rat. "Well, do you want to keep it?"

Mamoru cocked his head to the side. Keep it? Of course not. He'd never had a pet before. Never had something to care for before. Someone that relied on him.

"I think so," he responded.

She smiled. "Well, we need to get you set up then. Follow me," she instructed walking to the far wall. Mamoru nodded and followed her.

***

He came home and hour later and nearly $150 out of pocket, but with a complete rat kit. He had food and little bowls for it. There were chew sticks for her teeth and bits of wood for it to sleep in. Then came the particularly large cage that the girl had assured him would be the perfect size and a blue plastic hut for it to hide in. The associate topped him off with a water bottle with a rubber ducky that floated inside to measure water level, and a book entitled, _Rats! The Perfect Pocket Pet_.

It took about fifteen minutes to set the cage up on his coffee table and spill little wood shavings all over his apartment. He sighed and sat on the couch. Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the little rat.

It...She, as the girl had told him, seemed less frightened. Her nose sniffed the new air around her, but held tight to Mamoru's hands, her tail falling between the cracks of his fingers.

"Hi," Mamoru greeted.

She tried to hide behind his finger, while still watching him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured.

She stuck her nose out from behind his thumb.

Mamoru smiled. "Wanna see your new home?"

Slowly he lowered his hand into the cage. She scurried off his hand into the blue hut. Clearly she recognized safety. Mamoru chuckled and went into the kitchen to find food.

He came back a few minutes later with a bag of chocolate chips. So maybe it wasn't the best thing to eat, but it certainly hit the spot for a chocolate attack. One day he would make the cookies he'd bought the bag for.

When he reached the couch, the rat was peering out of the blue hut at him.

"Well, hello again," he said, sitting down. She did not scamper away.

He placed his bag on the table and leaned into the cage. He tilted his head to the side and said, "You need a name."

She left her little hut and went to the food bowl, smelling the pellets. Her food was large cylindrical pellets that reminded him of hay bails. They looked rather unappetizing.

"How about Nezumi?"

She continued looking at the food, pushing them around with her little paws.

"Too literal, huh? Hmm...Do you like Atamagaii?"

She wondered over to the water bottle.

"Yeah, that one's too long."

She started licking the little ball, breaking the vacuum seal and letting water slip out.

"What about Rakki?"

She stopped drinking and looked at him, tilting her head.

"Rakki? You like that one?"

She moved over to the door, and Mamoru put his finger against the bar. She grabbed it with her paw, then gently nibbled on this finger tip - testing it for food.

"All right, it's Rakki then."

He pulled away from the cage and returned to his chocolate. She watched him for a moment, eyes locking with his. He was responsible for her. She needed him. Another living creature needed him. He tilted his head as he watched her. He felt like a million pounds of feathers were resting on his shoulders - light and delicate like life, but tons of weight regardless. He smiled.

He slowly ate while he watched her. Rakki moved over to her food bowl and began throwing the food pellets out the bowl.

Mamoru laughed. She didn't stop until the bowl was empty, then she carefully inspected the bottom as if hoping to find a hidden door to tasty food.

"Yeah, I feel ya, girl. It doesn't look very editable," he said, then popping a few chocolate chips into his mouth. She looked at him, whiskers twitching. He looked from his bag to her, then sighed.

"Well, I guess you can have some."

He slowly undid the latch on the cage, and held a chocolate chip in his hand. She kept her distance.

"Come on, Rakki," he encouraged. "It's not poisonous. At least I don't think it is."

Suddenly fearful, he doubled checked his book. It was not. Relieved, he went back to trying to offer her the chocolaty morsel.

She took a step towards his hand. Her whiskers twitching. Then slowly she reached his hand and sntached the chip. She rushed away from the cage door, out of reach. Looking back at Mamoru, she held the chip with her to front paws and rested on her hind legs. Then, she carefully inspected the new food item and took a bite.

Mamoru chuckled as she scampered into her little hut. After successfully hiding the chip, she moved slowly back to his hand. She looked through his fingers as if hoping more chocolate had appeared. Smiling, Mamoru gave her another piece the closed the cage door.

She was settling in. After stashing her new treat, she began inspecting the different tiers of her cage.

Then he realized it. He no longer felt quite so alone. That devious little girl. She had gotten him the perfect gift - something to care for. Someone for the holidays. Even with the wood shavings everywhere, Mamoru felt content.

Leaning back on the sofa, Mamoru picked up the book and started thumbing through the book. The chapters included "You and Your Rat," "Your Rat's Health," "Diet," Training..."

Training? Rats could be trained? Mamoru felt like hitting his own head. Of course rats could be trained. That's why they were used in so many experiments. Now he could conduct a little experiment of his own towards that devious little girl...

"Rakki," he called out to the cage. The little creature stuck her head out from inside her hut. "I think you and I are going to get alone great..." And Mamoru started plotting.

***

AN: So, this story came to me last year, and I started to draft it. I train rats for a hobby, and wanted to use this as a way to write about them. And it just seemed so fitting. Oh, and this does have a second part...look forward to it.

Reviews are loved. Thanks MoonGoddessMagic, kireisnowtenshi, and dollface219!

This story is dedicated to two of my favorite rats - Venom and Spawn (2007 - 2009)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.


	6. Gross

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Author: Starling Sinclair

Word Count: 821

Gross

Usagi was convinced that it was perhaps the grossest thing she'd ever seen. Grosser than brussel sprouts. Grosser than any youma, even the ones with tentacles. So much so that she no longer felt she could finish eating her candy cane. Sitting there, candy cane stopped half-way to her mouth, she sat with her mouth ajar.

A hand slipped under her jaw, closing her gaping mouth.

"What are you gawking at, Odango?" Mamoru whispered in her ear.

"You don't want to know," she replied, finally breaking away from the sight across the room.

Intrigued, Mamoru placed his head on her shoulder, so he could attempt to see things from her point of view. She tingled from the contact.

Now looking from the right direction, it was hard to miss. A young punk across the room was wearing real candy canes as earrings. His ears were gauged, and the holes were large enough to fit the entire candy cane though it. The crook held the candy in his ears and the cane dangled all the way down to his shoulders, brushing against his leather jacket.

Mamoru started to laugh.

"Is that not the grossest thing ever?" Usagi asked, eying her unfinished candy cane on the counter.

"I think it's pretty funny," he replied, then picked up her discarded treat. He held it next to his ear with the little sliver stud. "What do you think Odango? It's some holiday cheer I could get into."

Usagi crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh, I should have know that someone with your disgusting taste in jackets would have the same gross tastes in jewelry," she said before slipping off her stool and walking away.

Mamoru watched her walk off, laughing. He looked at the candy. It was pretty much in tact except for the faded red at the crook. Smiling and saving towards Usagi, he popped the candy into his mouth. She rolled her eyes from the Sailor V machine.

***

It was a few days before Christmas when Usagi set a thing wrapped box in front of Mamoru - complete with green bow and red wrapping. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I figured it could give you at least some Christmas cheer for Motoki's party. And some is better than none," she explained as if that clarified everything.

Slowly, Mamoru returned his attention to the little package. He untied the bow as if expecting the box to explode. He meticulously undid the wrapping by popping up the tape at the corners of the box. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her fingers against the counter. He smirked while folding the paper neatly and looked at the little brown box.

He lifted the top off, revealing a simple candy cane. No, not quite so simple. A thin piece of gold string attached it to an earring hook. Mamoru chuckled.

"Thanks, Odango. I'll wear it right now," he said, removing the little silver stud.

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, but a small smile lingered at the corners of her mouth. She walked off as he put the earring in.

"Where are you going, Odango?" he called after her.

"I can't stand the sight of it," she replied.

"Then why get if for me?"

"Because, some Christmas cheer is better than none," she answered.

***

Motoki's party was in full swing, and Usagi danced proudly to swing version of the "Nutcracker." She was dressed extra festive with a red dress trimmed and white and green tights. The crescendoed and Usagi attempted a finishing dance move that resembled a Sailor Moon finishing attack.

She noticed Mamoru watching her from across the room, wearing his typical black turtle neck and jeans. Of course, he was also wearing his candy cane. Usagi smiled. The slow tempo of "White Christmas" started, and she decided to take a break. Egg nog was calling.

At the refreshment table, she watched him walking towards her. She started thinking of witty comebacks as she drank from her red plastic cup.

When he reached her, he handed her a small box and said, "Merry Christmas, Odango. I didn't want you to feel left out."

She tried to quirk an eyebrow at him, but only succeeded in making an odd face. He laughed and walked off. She scowled.

The box was small and wrapped in candy cane paper. she smiled and ripped through paper revealing a Kay jewelry box. Her eyes went wide and she looked towards him. He was chatting with Motoki nonchalantly.

She opened the box revealing little candy cane studs. The white was silver with diamond chips and the red red enamel with ruby chips. Her mouth fell agape, the turned into a smile.

Across the room Mamoru winked at her and pointed towards his candy cane.

She smiled back and then started to laugh. Sparkly candy cane jewelry was certainly less gross than the real thing.

***

AN: Third Day of Christmas and I'm keeping up! This story was inspired actually by my fiance. He has gauged ears big enough for candy canes and that's what he wears at Christmas. Well, except for the places he's been forbidden to wear them because it creeps too many people out. I thought it would make a fun story though. This story also went though a series of title changes. I hope this one sounds the best.

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. There's still 9 days left.

Please review. They make me feel warm and cuddly for the holidays.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.


	7. Octopus' Garden

Title: 12 Days of Christmas

Author: Starling Sinclair

Word Count: 667

Octopus' Garden

"Are you serious?" Mamoru asked.

The acne-prone teenager in the orange hardware store vest nodded. "Yes, sir," he said with a cracking voice. "All available extension cords have been moved to the holiday section."

Mamoru looked towards the swarms of shoppers buzzing around assorted lights and inflatable Santas then scowled. This was suppose to be a quick and easy, Christmas-free errand.

An Odango headed blonde skipped to the front of the crowd and seemed to be critiquing an inflatable snowman. Mamoru smiled. At least it wouldn't be a total disaster. He even felt his anger towards the pubescent personnel ebb.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?" the boy asked.

"No, I can handle it," Mamoru responded.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and headed towards the holiday hordes.

"Come on, Usagi, get serious," Raye scolded.

Odango clutched a small box. Pictured on the front were four, light-up holographic...lobsters?

"But it works so well with the octopus! It could be an underwater Christmas, like the Little Mermaid! Come on, Ami, don't you agree with me?" Usagi pleaded.

Mamoru hid behind a row of shelves, watching through a gap in Christmas light supplies.

Ami looked away.

"This is a decorating competition! We can't do anything silly," Rei chided.

"It's not silly! It's creative!" Usagi argued. Much to Mamoru's dismay, he actually agreed with Usagi. Her idea was creative and original.

"Come on, Usagi, if we don't leave soon, we won't have time to get everything up before judging," Makoto reasoned.

Usagi sighed defeated and placed the holiday lobsters on the shelf Mamoru was watching through.

"Let's just stick with our 'Santa's Workshop' theme. It's a good idea," Minako continued.

He couldn't see Usagi's reaction, but he watched as the five girls and their shipping cart of Christmas cheer moved towards the check-out.

Mamoru found the extention cords below his window to Usagi. He grabbed one, and an extra so he didn't have to come back anytime soon. The he looked back up, staring at the dancing lobster box through the shelf. Slowly, he pulled the box through. It really was a clever idea. The net lights could be strung like fishing nets. With those glowing balls and icicle lights he could make a jellyfish. Didn't she say something about an octopus?

Mamoru sighed, looking back at the extension cords. He was going to need more.

***

Usagi took the long way home from Motoki's house. They had lost the neighborhood "Christmas Spectacle" exterior holiday decorating competition, which basically meant a yard that was at risk of causing a neighborhood wide brown out. The winner was a carnival themed Christmas extravaganza that blacked out the entire block. They never stood a chance. They were the fourth "Santa's Workshop" themed house on the block.

Nobody had done an underwater Christmas.

Usagi kicked at a rock on the sidewalk, shoving her hands in her pockets. She blew her breath out, watching the cold air condense in front of her face. As the mist cleared, she saw it. Her underwater holiday on a miniature scale on a balcony of the apartment complex in front of her. Her Merry Octopus' Garden.

The octopus was blue with a red Santa hat and a candy cane. Its tentacles hung over the edge of the balcony. The lobsters were tied to the railing. A school of multicolor fish were swimming towards a Hawaiian Santa holding a net light, like, well a net. A jellyfish hung where a potted plant might. A man was finishing hanging blue icicle lights across his sliding glass door. When he finished, he turned around.

Usagi gawked. Even from the distance she could make him out - Mamoru-baka. Then quite surprisingly, he leaned against the balcony and waved.

Dumbstruck, she waved back and watched him laugh. Rolling her eyes, she continued home, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

***

AN: So, my shortest story so far, probably over all. This one was actually inspired by my own yard. I didn't get to do everything Mamoru did, because I couldn't afford to like him, but the octopus, net, and lobsters are currently in my front yard. I think it's great. Hope y'all enjoyed it too.

A special thanks to kireisnowtenshi and skye668.

As always, reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.


End file.
